The Dark Dragon Tribe/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a member of the Dark Dragon Tribe. In the Dark Mountains.... I streached my wings and looked off into the forest below. (Sappho) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor growled at his servent. "Fetch me some breakfast!" he ordered. Vilen saw Petunia. He knew he had a crush on the servent she-dragon. He picked up a goose. "He likes these." he murmured to the she-dragon.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:47, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Petunia) "Thank you," I said to Vilen. I took the goose, careful to avoid his eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Vilen dashed away to hunt before Gilsor could snap at him. Gilsor snatched the goose from Petunia. "Looks like you got something finally right. The right size, and type!" growled Gilsor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you, sir," I said. (SFT RP?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Sure, you start.) Gilsor shooed away Petunia and ate his food. Vilen returned with a goose and a mink. He offered Petunia the mink and stored the goose for Gilsor later.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:57, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "You cannot catch food for me, sir," I told Vilen, bowing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "I can, and Gilsor has a problem with it, its his problem!" growled Vilen. He set the Mink down in front of Petunia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "We have to hunt for ourselves," I told him. "If I am seen, I will be in so much trouble." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "Okay then, I'm sorry." muttered Vilen. He picked up his mink and flew away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. (I edited the SFT RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Sappho) From the air, I watched the two tribes fight. "Hrm," I said to myself. "About time we launched a raid." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (I think these two should absulotly love each other, cause they should both be so dark and cruel. XD) Gilsor padded over to his mate. "Need for a raid too? We could chain up Petunia when we leave." growled Gilsor. Vilen gulped when he heard Gilsor say the word "Raid", and "Chain".SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Agreed," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor smirked. "I'll chain up the weakling." he growled, padding away. He tackled Petunia over and chained her to the ground. "Vilen! We're going raiding, so come on!" snarled Gilsor. Vilen padded up to Gilsor, and mouthed the words Sorry to Petunia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Petunia) I saw Sappho let out a small, evil smile. I hissed slightly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor smiled. "Who should we raid first today?" asked Gilsor. "I heard the Silent Forest tribe and the Sky Rulers just got in a fought." murmured Vilen.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "The Sky Rulers," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor jumped when he heard that name. "Gilsor, i'll go with her, i know you hate the Sku Rulers, and you'll probably try to kill Draco. You go to the Silent Forest tribe." offered Vilen. Gilsor sighed and nodded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "No," I said. "That is not how we strike. We take on one at a time." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor blinked. "are we going to both then? We haven't raided the Silent Forest tribe in a long time." said Gilsor. Vilen nodded in agreement.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (I'll BRB in about two to five mins.) "We attack the Sky Rulers," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Vilen stepped back. "Then i'm out!! They ripped me up last time!" muttered Vilen. Gilsor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but i'm going to the Silent Forest Tribe instead, come on, Vilen." growled Gilsor. Vilen followed Gilsor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (BRB, got to clean up after Pickles. Also, attack the SR! I have a plan) I sighed. "I didn't think you boys were such cowards," I asked mockingly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (then what's the paln? I don't want my dragon tribe to just go broke!) Gilsor flashed around, teeth barred. "what was that?!" he snarled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Don't worry, they won't) "You hear me," I said. "Are you a king or a mouse?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "fine, just i'm watching out for that posin barb of Draco this time." muttered Gilsor, flapping his wings, ready to fly to the Sky Rulers.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Good choice," I said as I flew after him. (RP continued in SR RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:38, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Vilen quickly dash over to Petunia and relaeased her. "Quickly, fly away!" he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "No, they will find me!" replied Petunia. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "I'll fight em to the death, just go!" whispered Vilen.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Petunia nodded then took off. (BRB) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vilen made sure Gilsor and his mate didn't check on Petunia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I flew into the forest below. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan